Mikasa Gima
'Appearance and Personality' Mikasa Gima is a small girl but of strong stature. She has long silver hair and feint red eyes. Though at times very serious, and always purposeful, she does change drastically in personality. She attempts to be cutesy and foolish at time, most often succeeding in doing so. She also can be the opposite, as she has a wicked and deranged side. Stats (Total:143) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 21 ' 'Intelligence: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:150 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjustu ' '''Genin 2: Gami Kekkai Genkai ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract, Gedo Mazo ' 'Jonin: Gami Xian ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 17 Banked feats: 0 # Stat Boost # Stat Boost # Stat Boost # Stat Boost # Summoning Contract*x - The Gedo Mazo is the great and powerful husk of the ten-tails. This modifed version is controlled much like a puppet, but there is no need for chakra strings to use it. (80) Str 20 Spd 20 End 35 Int- CL- CC- # Summoning: Increased Size - +5 str +5 end # Summoning: Extra SP - +40 SP # Summoning: CP ' # '''Summoning: CP 2 ' # 'Summoning:Jutsu Resistance- The Gedo Mazo is particulary resistant to jutsu, and they are weakend upon contact. ' # '''Rite of Passage # Gami Fushi - 'This Process allows for the user to remain alive, even when otherwise fatiliy injured. The flaw of this technique is that they can only remain alive for a certain amount of time, dependent on how many lives they have taken. The ratio is 1 life per 5 minutes of what would be fatality. The user can only have 10 "souls" at a time, and they degrade at a rate of 1 a week. More feats can be spent to lengthen the time or allowance collected.[10/10[ # '''Gami Yoma 1st state -' # '''Gami Yoma 2nd state - # Gami Yoma Ascension # Gami Soul Apprehension- '''This technique allows the user to claim the soul of the recently deceased, before it moves on to the next world. They must have some means of storing it, and while in their possession can talk to it # '''Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body, or to heal others by transferring the healing chakra to them. Okami usually slaps someone in the back of the head to transfer healing, otherwise its a palm to the forehead. (20 CP for 4 rounds of healing) Equipment *(4) Combat Hatchet *(1) Summoning Scroll *(12) 4 Large Paper Bombs *(1) Weighted Chain *(1) Single Kunai *(1) Small Knife 'History and Story' Mikasa woke up one day in the deep within a forest. realizing her predicament she quickly adapted to her situation and played it off as if she were a confused girl looking for her sensei, Nui. She quickly befriended Tibs and 'fell' for Nobu. What her interions as far as he and Amaya go are unknown, but she does hate Amaya. Currently she is training to get used to her new body and better use it as she has lost most of her old power. Relationships with other Shinobi- Nui - Mikasa sees Nui as her greatest friend and ally, willing to do nearly anything to aid her and her cause. Shinkiro - The one that Mikasa hates more than any other. Okami - Mikasa enjoys Okami's company, though she see's him as a bit dim-witted. Shar however she likes a lot. Tiburan - Mikasa calls Tiburan her "papa" and oftentimes goes to him for help Kantaro - A friend. Nobu - Mikasa's crush. Willing to go to any length to one day have that love returned. Amaya - The evil being that Nobu's will is imprisoned by. For whatever reason this creature is able to entice Nobu's indomitable will. Probably through demonic sorcery. Mikasa vows to destroy this poisonous monster in order to save Nobu. Taro - A giant jerkface. Interrupted Mikasa from killing Amaya. Celeste - Mikasa doesn't know how she feels about Celeste, but she kinda likes her. WIP Notes * denotes the ability as being illegal for use as a character, but usable as an npc.(as a side note Mikasa will likely not be using her summoning against any players) x denotes that the NPC has the capabilites to use the jutsu or ability in the near future, but do to certain circumstances are not yet able to Category:Character Category:NPC